First Love
by snappleapple518
Summary: Quigley runs into his old girlfriend... when he's on a date with Violet. R&R Please!


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events, or any of the characters involved in it, though I wish I did. I do own Keelan, though. Not that she's important._

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

First Love: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Chapter 1 

The night was supposed to be a splendid one, but alas it would not turn out that way.

"You folks ready to order?" asked the waiter, who was dressed in a very fancy tux. Of course he would be, it was a very fancy restaurant.

"Do you know what you want, Vi?" asked Quigley, who was sitting beside her.

"Uh, yes, right. I would like the Chicken Parmesan, please. And could I get that with a salad instead of fries, please." The waiter nodded. Quigley smiled. Violet Baudelaire had impeccable manners.

"And for the young master?" asked the waiter. Violet giggled. The waiter looked over at her.

"I'll have the barbeque steak, please." He said, trying to be as polite as Violet.

"We'll have your orders in about twenty minutes." He told them with a nod, and took their menus away.

"That waiter was giving you the eye." Said Quigley with a laugh.

"Was not." She slapped his arm playfully.

"Well, I wouldn't care if he was. You know why?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Violet.

"How could he not? I wouldn't get mad at him for looking at you. You're impossible to resist." Violet blushed. She wasn't used to being complimented like that.

"I'm not that pretty." She said.

"On the contrary, you are." He slipped his hand into hers.

_He's so sweet._

At least he was for the beginning of the meal…

After they got their food, Quigley started to do something weird. Well... not weird exactly but it was not something that Quigley did often. In fact he had never done it before. What he was doing was ignoring her. Well… not exactly ignoring her, but she would say something, and instead of saying something back to her he would just nod his head, or say "I see." Or something of that sort. So she played a trick on him.

"Yesterday as I was walking down the street I was attacked by ten little monkeys jumping on a bed. They all eventually fell of and broke their heads. It was awfully terrifying." She waited, anxious to see how he would respond.

"I see." He answered. And it was then that she knew something was wrong.

"What's your problem?" she asked snapping a finger in front of his face. He shook his head and looked up at her, as if he had just noticed she was there.

"What?" he asked in a voice that made it sound as if it was her fault he was acting this way.

"I _said _what is your problem? You've been off in lala land all night, and I want to know why! You're usually very focused when we're together." She said angrily. She was just about to stand up and leave when he began to speak.

"Uh, Violet it's just that… um, someone's here. Someone I knew a long time ago. She was my first girlfriend back when I was thirteen." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well, no offense, but I'm your girlfriend now, and I want to enjoy this evening out with you."

"Sure."

"What's her name?" asked Violet, out of sheer curiosity.

"Keelan." He answered and looked down at his plate.

"Well, I know you liked her once, but could you please concentrate on what's important right now, instead of focusing on some girlfriend you had when you were probably not much older than Sunny!" She didn't realize till she had yelled, that she had yelled.

"It's kind of hard." He said, still not looking up at her face.

"I know, but could you try?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. He didn't respond, and he didn't look as if he had even heard her.

"Are you in love with her?" she asked in a sort of pathetic whimper. He looked up and stared into her eyes with such force it took her by surprise.

"Does it _look _like I'm in love with her?" he asked, as if it was a logical answer. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she wasn't going to say it because it wasn't true.

"Yes." She said.

Chapter 2 

"I can't believe you just said that!" he exclaimed. "Take it back!"

"No," she said, "I can't. Because it's true." He gave her such a shocked look, that she almost wondered if she'd made a mistake. Almost.

"Quigley?" asked a voice from across the room. Violet turned around and stared at the place the voice had come from.

"Keelan." He said in a voice, full of no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh, my gosh, it's so great to see you!" she exclaimed. "It's been _so _long. Too long." She smiled at him, in a way that was much too friendly for Violet.

"Hey, um, uh, yeah." He stuttered out.

"You always did have a gift with words." She said in a way that sounded way too flirtatious for Violet. Keelan deserved to be flirtatious. She was one of the prettiest girls that Violet had ever seen. She had the perfect magazine body, wavy light brown hair, and these huge blue eyes. She could be flirtatious and no one would care. In fact they would appreciate it.

"So, who's your friend?" asked Keelan.

"Oh," Quigley smiled, "This is Violet Baudelaire. She's my girlfriend." He smiled again.

"You better keep this one, Quigley, she's too good for you anyways." Keelan flashed Violet a huge smile, as if it was peace offering.

"I know." Said Quigley, and leaned over to give Violet a kiss on the cheek, and raised his eyebrows as if to say _Told you I wasn't in love with her._

"He always was sweet." Said Keelan to Violet.

"Tell me about it." She smiled shyly at Quigley, even though they had been dating for a year now.

"So, you guys done here?" asked Keelan. Quigley looked at Violet as if to ask her whether they were done or not.

"Absolutely." Said Violet.

"What were you thinking?" asked Quigley.

"Well, I totally understand if you don't want to go, but me and my boyfriend are going bowling, and you guys could come with us. It'd be fun!" she exclaimed, but Violet barely heard her. _Boyfriend? _Obviously Keelan wasn't after Quigley if she had a boyfriend.

Quigley shot her a look as if to ask her permission first.

"Sounds great."

They quickly got directions and headed out to their cars.

"Bowling was really fun." Said Violet once they got in the car.

"I know, Keelan's a riot." Quigley smiled.

"Her boyfriend was pretty nice, too." Said Violet. Quigley didn't smile and looked at her with a very serious look on his face.

"Do you trust me, Violet? Because from now on you're going to have to trust me, if we're going to be together."

"I do." She said.

"I wish you'd say I do to another question." Violet gasped.

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Then I'm serious." He said, and stopped the car. He knelt down on one foot and proclaimed,

"Violet Baudelaire, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she cried.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Well, you are soon going to be my wife and you are going to have to get used to it." He grinned at her.

"I think I can deal with that."

"_That _was why I wasn't concentrating at the restaurant. I was finding a way to pop the question."

"Aw, that's so sweet! I promise that from now on I will always trust you."

"That takes a lot of courage." He said.

"No, it doesn't. Cause it's not hard to trust a great guy like you."

"Thanks, Vi. That means a lot." He leaned over and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

Thanks for reading. I don't like it, and I don't know if I'm going to continue you it, or just end it here with a sort of non-ending. Give me your input. If you really want me to continue it, I will, but otherwise, I don't think I'm going to. The plot doesn't really interest me.

_The world is quiet here,_

_Snappleapple518_


End file.
